The Shepard And The Slayer
by Liso66
Summary: Buffy, Xander, and Spike have been trapped in a timeless stasis. Commander Shepard, along with James Vega, and Garrus Vakarian, take down the Hades Cannon so Hammer can land, but what they found will add more complexity to an already impossible situation. Humor/Touch of Romance/Adventure/ Supernatural/Sci-fi. Various Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: Buffy The Vampire Slayer – Mass Effect Three. Alternate Ending. AU with some canon.**

**Prologue.**

**The War: Good vs Evil.**

**Earth: Los Angeles May 19, 2004**

Wolfram & Hart, now ran by Angel and his crew, turned the tides of evil, or so they thought. When the final battle ensued, Angel had rallied some of the best, supernatural warriors in the world.

**Buffy Summers: London. Watchers' summit.**

"So," Xander started tentatively. "I take it the summit didn't go well?"

Buffy grimaced. "Those stodgy, old bastards. They won't even consider helping. We have to get back to L.A. and help Angel," she said and looked up at the sky. "He doesn't stand a fighting chance, so we may as well fight the good fight until somebody goes home sulking."

"Let's hope that someone, won't be us, love," Spiked chimed in. "I have a whole lot of un-living yet to experience."

Making their way through the dark streets of London, both Buffy and Spike halted.

"You feel that, pet?"

Xander turned and looked worriedly at the both of them. "This can't mean anything good."

"Because it's not," Buffy said sharply.

Without warning, a small fissure opened up underneath their feet. A vacuous air rose up and pulled them downward, the seam in the concrete closing once they made their forced descent.

Buffy and Spike recovered from the spill immediately. Three figures, a shadowy shimmer, not corporeal, stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded.

"The Wolf – The Ram – The Hart," they all said in unison.

"Bloody hell," Spike groaned. "Aren't you supposed to be sending your little demons to fight Angel's do-gooders?"

Buffy pulled Xander to his feet and held him tight. When she turned to the cocky vampire, she inquired, "Friends of yours?"

"Hardly, love. Put the names together and see how they sound. Let me know when it registers."

Buffy was sounding it out silently in her head, and before she worked it out, Xander croaked nervously. "Wolfram & Hart."

Spike leaned his hip up against a dirt wall. Buffy stood incredulously, while Xander slumped to the ground at Buffy's feet.

Spike smirked at that. "Give the lad a biscuit. He's not as daft as I assumed."

When the three wraiths spoke in unity, a sense of dread weighed heavy, and Buffy was finding it hard to breathe.

"A new slayer, there will never be," echoed the Senior Partners. "For you must perish so that one may rise anew."

"Go to hell!" screamed the Slayer.

"We. Are. Hell."

A mix of smoke and sickly odor wafted around the young Slayer, and her two companions. The mist thickened, becoming a tangible thing, crawling over their skin, cloying its sickly scent over them.

"Xander, grab my hand," Buffy pleaded as she reached for him. Once they locked hands, she turned to her other companion, "Spike, can you see through the haze?"

Lethargy settled in, rendering her body immobile. Spike's hand in hers, unmoving, and he, unresponsive. A great effort was made just to view him from her periphery. Both companions were still as stone, their hands tightly linked to her own.

The echoes of their voices, dark, menacing, yet filled with a cold indifference, would scorch a brand in her memories forever. She watched the three wraiths before her, studying her paralysis. She could see, hear, which made her immobility more maddening.

"We sentence you, Buffy Summers, mortal, to an immortal existence. There will be no more slayers."

She couldn't speak, but in her head, she inquired, "What purpose does this serve, suspending me like this? Let Xander go. He is an innocent."

They'd heard her. "You will always be aware. Aware of the time passing—the world changing—the future forming around you. We had not intended to capture the mortal man. He is of no consequence to us." The voice changed, one of the other three spoke. "Yet, he does serve a minor purpose."

"And what purpose could that be?" she asked scathingly.

"Your pain, for it is… exquisite."

**The Kodiac: Year, 2186**

"Drop us off," Shepard ordered his shuttle pilot.

"Sir?" Steve queried.

The commander stood straight with a sure footed stance, and explained. "We have to take that thing out before Hammer can land."

"Understood, sir." Cortez set course to drop the team of three, so they could make a path for the ground troops to land.

Once dropped, Shepard, Garrus, and James cleared a path, taking out several Reaper forces before they were able to reach the crashed shuttle. Their objective, find the heavy weapons and destroy the Hades cannon. No easy task, but there was no choice. Succeed here, or fail the rest of the mission.

Vega had taken a shot to the shoulder. "Dammit, James! Get into cover and apply some medi-gel to that wound, "Shepard barked out. "Garrus, on your six! Two marauders."

"On it!" Garrus yelled over the din, moving into position.

James leaped out from cover after applying medi-gel to his wound and started shooting his way over to the crashed shuttle. A few carnage releases and a spray from his M-96 Mattock, he cut through to the other side. "Got it, Commander. I'm bringing it over. I know how you like pushing the big buttons!"

Shepard laughed. "That I do, Vega. Bring that bad-boy on over, then cover me while I line up the shot!"

Garrus and James covered the commander, clearing reaper forces while Shepard loaded and locked on the Hades cannon. He did a mental countdown until the heavy weapon released, hitting its target dead-on. The explosion was seismic, causing the entire area to quake.

"Holy shit, Shepard!" yelled James. "This place is goin' to come down on us!"

"Crap!" Garrus joined James' panic. "We've nowhere to take cover!"

Shepard dropped the expended weapon and ran over to his crew members. "Follow me. We'll make a run for the other side and jump off the lowest point. Hopefully we can hit the ground before this ruin caves in!"

It was already too late. A large crater formed after a seam in the middle of the structure started to break up. Before they could find a footing and run to the surface's edge, all three plummeted down the open crack.

Garrus came to, and turned on the flashlight on his sniper scope. "Spirits!"

Shepard and James rolled from the ground and sat up. "Mierda!" James breathed.

Encased into the ground, the three saw a young, petite women, a blonde, spiky haired man, and a young male slumped over at the woman's feet. They seemed to be in some sort of stasis.

"Huh, Commander," James said as he pointed at the frozen trio. "Now what? And how the hell do we get out of here?"

**ooooo**

AN/This story is AU, with canon elements. I have taken liberties from both, the movie and TV show from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I've also evolved certain lore to fit the story.


	2. The Usual

**Chapter One: The Usual**

Shepard slowly walked around the three humans encased in what seemed like a hazy fog, though, when he reached out with his gloved hand, he found it to be solid.

"I've no idea what they're trapped in," Shepard commented. "Or if they are still alive in there."

"I'm not an expert on humans, but those clothes they are wearing are strange," Garrus pointed out, "even for you humans."

"Ha! As if you Turians are the height of fashion trends," James teased. "I think the girl looks kind of hot. Well, you know, maybe not so much if she's actually dead in there. That would just be wrong to say she's hot."

The Commander rolled his eyes and shook his head. "James, you thought Brooks was hot, and she helped lock you up in an archives vault."

"True, Loco," the lieutenant agreed. "Nevertheless, she was hot, crazy, but m'mmm, muy caliente."

Garrus cleared his throat. "Do we do what we do best, and figure out how to free them?"

"Is that what we do best?" Vega said with a chuckle. "Speak for yourself, Vakarian. I have a list of mad skills."

Ignoring his teammates' chatter, Shepard surveyed the area. The young girl looked sweet, though; her facial expression was fierce and determined. The tall, lanky blonde male seemed to have a smirk frozen on his face, while the dark haired male looked ill and terrified.

Finding no mechanisms or possible puzzles to bring down this peculiar force field, Shepard thought maybe Liara could be of assistance. He had no idea how long ago the humans had been entrapped, but judging from their attire, he recognized the clothing from old late 20th century movies he'd observed.

Shepard activated his omni-tool and connected with Liara. "Liara, this is Shepard, do you read me?"

"Yes, Shepard," the Asari replied. "Cortez has been brought in and doing fine. Or was there something else I can help you with?"

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, he considered how to explain the bizarre situation. They needed help out of the cavern, and someone who could possibly figure out how to release these trapped humans. If they were still alive, that is.

Still conflicted over releasing these people, he could be rescuing them, merely to have them face certain death if this war turned out badly, correction—worse than it already was.

"Vega, Garrus, and I are trapped in a freshly opened cavity. We're at least thirty feet down under a crumbled building." Shepard explained.

"How did you… end up trapped in the ground?"

"Huge explosion, seismic event—you know, the usual," he joshed nervously. "Look, we need an extraction, and a huge favor from you."

"From me?" she asked queerly. "I'm not sure how I could be of assistance, but you know you can rely on me."

Not knowing exactly how to explain the phenomenon, he simply stated, "I need your archaeological expertise. Bring EDI, as well."

Shepard fixed a global positioning system from his omni-tool, and sent Liara the coordinates.

"I'll get right on this, Commander," she said after receiving the navpoint.

"And Liara. Pick the right team. This should be considered… sensitive."

Liara raised a brow. "Now you've intrigued me, Shepard. I'll see all of you soon. Be safe."

Returning his attention to his companions, Shepard explained to them that an extraction team was underway, and that Liara and EDI were coming to help with the other situation.

"This should be interesting," James mused. "I've got a deck of cards in my fatigues, anyone up for some Skyllian Five while we wait?"

**ooooo**

**AN/ **I've decided to release this scene by scene. Chapters will be shorter, but they will be released more quickly. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!


	3. Goo

**Chapter Two: Goo**

Two rope ladders were being lowered into the underground chambers, effectively ending their short card game. Shepard and Garrus each grabbed on to an end and held them stable as EDI and Liara descended.

"I never noticed before—EDI's got a nice backside!" James said appreciatively.

"This body was designed as a perfect infiltration unit, Mr. Vega," EDI informed him as she sprang to the chamber floor. She winked at the lieutenant and added. "And thank you for noticing."

"Uh… yeah," he stammered and shrugged. "You're welcome."

"EDI, are you flirting with Vega?" Shepard teasingly asked. "I'm so telling Joker!"

"Quite the contrary, Shepard," she corrected. "I am practicing, as you humans say—playing along."

Liara planted her feet on the ground and brushed off the debris from her gear. "Goddess. What is this place?"

Shepard rolled his shoulders. "Don't know. This is why I've asked you here. You are the archeology expert, and we thought maybe you'd have some ideas about what we found after we fell."

The Commander turned to EDI. "How much human history have you uploaded into your memory core?"

EDI tilted her head as if pondering his question. She'd developed so many human behaviors, he wasn't sure if he was impressed or a bit creeped out by it.

"I am able to account scientific study dating back to the big bang theory, all the way through modern science," EDI explained. "I have also documented all human theology recorded for your species since they learned to draw on cave walls."

"Is that all?" James teased the A.I.

"I have also acquired superstitions, pagan beliefs, and folklore," EDI said flatly. "Humans are a strange, curious creature."

All right," Shepard interrupted. "Now that we've established that EDI is a walking encyclopedia, how about we address the reason I asked you here?"

He, Vega, nor Garrus wanted to hang out in front of the frozen humans, so they chose a spot farthest from the scene. John led the group around the corner of the chamber. Liara gasped, and EDI stood impassively while she began to scan the force field with her omni-tool.

"Shepard, have you ran any preliminary scans?" asked Liara. "The subjects seem to be fully intact. I can see no decay."

"Yeah, it's weird," he agreed. "I've only seen stasis pods, or cryogenics. My scans recognized the human biology, but not the type of materials holding them there."

The Asari hmm'd. "My scans are registering the same, though, there is something peculiar. One of the humans has a different molecular structure.

"How so?" Shepard inquired.

Liara furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "This can't be right," she murmured. "The cell structure is human-like, but registering signs of flesh that are deceased. If they can be freed, I believe only the woman and the dark haired male, are still alive.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Shepard turned to the others. "I want you all to go and scour the area again. Look for anything that might seem out of place, a lever, command console, even a rock that seems unnatural."

EDI looked up from her scanning. "The origin of this structure is unknown. However, when I isolated each component, there are traces of dark energy, along with a semi-solid liquid that is reminiscent of the human embryonic fluid. It is not an exact match, there are three added cell structures that are alien."

Garrus had been running his talons over rock curvatures, searching for any hidden mechanisms, and asked. "Any idea how to deconstruct them individually?"

"Negative," said the A.I. "I do have a theory. If Liara is able to use her biotic protection and single out one of the humans, separating them in a protective cocoon, freeing them from the… goo, I think she could pull them out, one by one.

James chuckled lightly. "Goo. Is that the technical term?"

Ignoring the lieutenant, EDI continued. "The matter is not solid per se, it is more indicative of a gelatin-like substance. Thus, a biotic pulse, in theory, should be able to get through it."

Wringing her hands together, Liara nervously muttered her apprehension. "I've never tried to form a protective barrier with such precision."

James tossed the Asari a small bag filled with protein bars. "Get to practicing, doc. I volunteer to be your test subject."

"If I may interject," EDI chimed in. "It would be more logical to use me, an organic could sustain bodily harm if Liara's attempts were to go awry."

Four biotic burns to her flexible, alloyed skin, and her uniform completely disintegrated, Liara finally managed a perfect, snug forming biotic shield around the A.I's body. Liara woofed down several energy bars and repeated the skill until she managed several consecutive successes.

"Take a rest, Liara. I'm going to contact Anderson, and get an update," Shepard instructed, and then paused to consider something he'd overlooked. "Did you two come alone?"

The Asari shook her head. "Major Coats and a small team are above in case any reaper forces were to break through before we got you all out."

Shepard nodded and excused himself, finding a quiet corner, so that he could make his call.

Anderson sounded wary and exhausted, but they'd successfully guided Hammer into the FOB. "We'll be there soon, Anderson. I can't actually explain what's going on here, but I will fully update you once we know more."

"Affirmative, Commander," the Admiral acknowledged. "We're forming teams and mapping out counter strike points. Get here soon. We haven't much time left."

"Aye-aye, Sir. Stay safe."

"Shepard," called Garrus. "Liara says she is ready. It's now or never."

Walking back over to join the group, Shepard stood behind Liara. "You can do this," he encouraged.

The Asari smiled nervously. "I suppose we'll know for sure, soon enough."

The first endeavor to penetrate the barrier went badly. Liara was tossed back against the dirt wall after her biotics backlashed. After recovering herself, she focused harder and sent her biotic field in with less force, being more meticulous, slowly finessing the energy into the mass.

Beads of sweat formed over Liara's skin. Shepard thought back and couldn't remember a single moment he'd ever seen her perspire. He knew this was taking a lot out of her, and hoped she wasn't pushing herself beyond what her stamina allowed.

He observed as the biotic field reached the dark haired male first. Slowly, the blue glow surrounded the man and Liara's brow furrowed with deep concentration. The field started to pull in on the body, shaping a tight sheath.

When she seemed satisfied, she began to pull the body through the gelatinous mass. EDI's theory had been correct. The body moved through the trapping, unhurried and steady.

Once the first male had been extracted, Garrus started scanning for vitals. "Spirits! He's actually got a pulse. It's weak, but the beats are constant."

"James, get out the thermal blankets, and get one over him," Shepard ordered.

He returned to watching Liara go after the woman next. The operation had gone more smoothly now that she had a feel for what she was doing.

"Two for two, Loco," James declared. "This one has a steady pulse, too. Stronger than the first one we pulled out."

Liara slumped to the dirt floor. John knelt by her side, concerned. "Are you going to be all right?"

"How about another energy bar?" she asked, "And is there a stim-pack in the med-kit?"

"Yep," James replied. "Heads up, Loco."

Shepard caught the stim-pack James tossed over, and administered it for Liara. He grimaced, knowing full well she'd never ask for the enhancement if she were not beyond exhausted.

"It's okay, commander," she reassured. "It's not as if I make a habit out of it."

He nodded, still feeling uneasy about it. "When you're ready."

"I don't believe this one is alive, though, it seems wrong to leave him entombed in there."

"Agreed," said Shepard. "Pull him out, if it's not too much for you right now. We've got to reach the FOB and join the rest of our crew."

The last body had been extracted, and EDI confirmed that the man they pulled out last, was indeed dead.

Liara sagged over the two bodies that were alive, and made sure their airways were clear of any obstructions. After, she administered a stim-pack to each of them, hoping to rouse them from their sleep-state.

The young woman was first to respond, coughing and gasping for air. The young man followed, though it took him several minutes longer to react.

Unexpectedly, the young woman leaped to her feet, a fierce blaze in her eyes. She had taken a defensive stance. When she spoke, the Normandy crew had no answers for her bizarre question.

"Was the battle lost?" she asked shakily.

**ooooo**

**AN/ **Another scene for you all! I am having a lot of fun with this, and though the story was supposed to be only a few chapters, I believe it has grown a bit. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following!


	4. Bluebird

**Chapter Three: Bluebird**

Major Coats led the extraction team, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. He'd come to pull the illustrious Commander Shepard, and part of his crew out of a sticky-wicket. When the signal came that the group was ready to ascend from the cavern, he had no words to express what he'd felt about the added passengers.

Admiral Anderson grew concerned when the extraction had taken longer than any of them estimated, and decided to show up at the scene.

Crowded in the Kodiac, Coats watched as Shepard and Anderson spent a moment catching up. Nothing had yet been said about the strangely dressed passengers, still covered in, well, for lack of a better term, goop.

"Commander," Anderson addressed while he nodded towards the unknowns. "More strays I've not heard about?"

Coats shook his head lightly, looking over at the three strangers and added his two cents. "More than strays, I'd say,"

Everything he'd believed in life had changed; now at war with an immortal race of synthetic, hybrid giants. And just when he thought nothing else could shock him… the blonde male they presumed dead, was—no, he couldn't say it in his thoughts, let alone aloud.

Savior of the Citadel, destroyer of the collectors, and that wasn't the half of it. This man was leading the galaxy into a galactic war, bringing the major species together, unified for a single cause: Save us all.

"Still recruiting, I see, commander," Anderson said jokingly, though the major could hear the concern in the admiral's voice.

"This lot is in no condition for war," the major muttered. "They have no bloody clue what's going on."

He wasn't an uncharitable man, but this was war, and not just any war; this was a fight against extinction. Why had they wasted time pulling this lot out of whatever they'd got themselves stuck in?

All three sat quietly, not asking questions, not offering anything up about themselves, nothing.

"We'll figure it out once we land at the FOB, Major," said Anderson. "We find survivors, no matter what the situation, we do what we can."

"Aye, sir," Coats reluctantly agreed.

The Kodiac landed and they all filed out. The admiral expressed concern that he thought more of Hammer would have landed by now.

"Many won't make it," Shepard said quietly. "Let's get everyone situated, and meet at the designated headquarters."

"Agreed," the admiral said with a nod. "Get your people where they need to be. Major, get with your squad and make sure they are fed, hydrated, and prepped for the next maneuver."

Coats saluted. "Aye, aye, sir."

"Major. A word?" Shepard asked.

He nodded and joined the commander on the far side of the room.

"Look. I know you don't agree with saving those three," Shepard said, and lifted his hand to stop Coats from interjecting. "I can't explain why I chose to save them. Hell, I didn't even know if we could. But here's the thing, I've come across some pretty amazing stuff out in the galaxy while preparing for this war. Even before that, since I've become a specter, after Cerberus resurrected me, and then chasing after the collectors. There was a time in my life, none of the things I've seen would have been believable."

"Your point, commander?" Coats asked, but before Shepard could reply, he continued. "You're a bloody icon, and a hero to these people. Everything you do, matters."

That hard glare Shepard was famous for, had now locked on him. "Then if that's the case, Major. This situation should be no different. I'm just a soldier like the rest of you, who happened to be in the wrong places at the right times. Lucky me."

ooooo

She, Spike, and Xander had been escorted through a war-battled building until they came to a makeshift triage set up in a less decimated area. The blue woman, at least Buffy was fairly sure it was a woman, seemed to be managing the soldiers with minor injuries.

This alien thing still had her reeling. She realized as a thought crossed her mind, believe in vampires, demons, and other creepy crawlers, but not aliens?

The blue woman handed them each an earpiece, showing them how to attach it. When she spoke, she explained that each species had their own language and that the translators allowed everyone to communicate.

"I assume you will want to get cleaned up. We don't have showers due to most of the water plants being destroyed, but we do have tanks in the small room around the corner, filled with clean water," the blue woman explained. "We ask that you use the water sparingly. Strip down, wet yourselves, soap up from head to toe, then rinse off. Don't leave the hoses open while washing."

Buffy looked from Xander to Spike, and then back to the alien. "Um… we don't have anything to change into."

The women slid a metal crate across a table. "We've collected what we could. Shepard and Cortez donated clothing for the gentlemen. We had more trouble fitting you," she said apologetically. "You are quite petite, but Samantha offered a few of her things for you. You may have to tuck things in or roll them up."

"Better than all slimy and smelly, I say!" Buffy jested. "Best of a bad situation, right?"

"Indeed, which there is a lot of that going around now days," the alien said sadly.

Spike finally spoke up. "Do you have a name, bluebird?".

"Excuse me? Of course I have a name, and it is not, bluebird."

"Never mind him," Buffy said and leered over at Spike. "We've been trying to train him, but you know the old saying, old dogs."

"Actually, I don't," she said. "My name is Liara, Liara T'Soni."

"I rather like bluebird," Spike teased. "But before we get to know one another better, Birdy, I think I should smell better."

Buffy grabbed the crate of clothing, and turned it over to Spike, giving him a push to move. Worried about Xander, who'd not said two words since their rescue; she reached out for his hand and dragged him along. The door swished open and all three jumped a little. Buffy wondered what else had changed in the last two centuries, besides a huge galactic war, aliens, swishy doors, and oh yeah, flying cars and space travel.

**ooooo**

**AN/ Snippets of what took place in the cavern will come out throughout the story. It will make for some fun dialogue and arguments later on. Thank you for all the follows, and reviews! I am trying to get out a small scene per day. *Crosses fingers* **


	5. Preenin' Feathers

**Chapter Four: Preenin' Feathers. **

"Xander," Buffy called over. Her friend had been quiet, too quiet. If he were nervous, he'd be babbling incessantly. She reached out and gently touched his arm. "I know this is a lot to take in, aliens, spaceships, and yet another menace to humankind. But you've got to snap out of it."

Xander lowered his head and muttered. "It isn't real. And both of you are sucked into it, believing we're nearly two hundred years into the future."

Spike had already stripped off his clothing, knelt down, trying to figure out how to open the water valve. "I can't solve this bloody thing. You'd a thought Bluebird would have given us some flippin' instructions."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy ignored a naked Spike and hit the button that lit near the hose connector. The water sprayed out and shot the vampire in the face. "Ha! Totally worth it."

"Yeah, well," Spike sputtered, still blowing the water out of his nostrils. "See if I wash your back for ya, love."

"Keep dreaming, peroxide boy," she fired back. "Your roots are showing. Just saying."

Turning back to Xander, she said. "Whether you believe this is real or not, the way we smell seems very real to me, so go take a dream shower."

**ooooo**

While waiting for the three new arrivals to get cleaned up, Liara had food sent over from the temporary mess, and set up a table and a few crates for seating. She hesitated with one of the settings. After conferring with EDI about vampire lore, she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Turning after hearing the rustle of clothing behind her, the trio filed back into the triage area, their soiled clothing in hand. Directing them where to discard their items, she offered them a seat so they could have a meal, their first in 182 years.

Buffy, and the quiet young man, Xander, sat in front of the metal trays and stared at the food queerly. "Military MRE's," Liara said as a way of an apology. "There isn't much else to be had. The Reapers have destroyed most of London, and England, for that matter."

Spike had walked over to the glassless window and took in the destruction. "Home sweet home isn't all that welcoming."

If she hadn't been watching his facial expression or the sorrow in his eyes, the comment would have been inappropriately offensive.

He recovered himself quickly and his sassy behavior along with it. "No meal for me, Bluebird? My _feeling_ has been wounded."

Liara raised a brow questioningly. "Feeling? You single each one out, or are you grammatically challenged?"

The vampire shrugged, saying. "I single them out. It's easy when you have so few of them to keep track of."

Walking over to the table, Liara tossed a blood-bag down, and leveled her gaze on the vampire. "Dinner is served."

She walked away, finding somewhere, anywhere away from the infuriating man who was quickly getting under her skin.

**ooooo**

"Was it something I said?" Spike asked rhetorically. "Birdy's got a bee in her bonnet. I think she digs me."

Picking up the blood-bag, Spike was pleasantly surprised. "Hey, she even warmed it up for me." He released the IV cap from the bag and took a sip. "Yep, Bluebird's got it bad."

"Maybe your right, Xander," Buffy agreed with his earlier statement. "This all must be a lifelike dream. Spike is more delirious than usual."

After sucking voraciously at the last droplets remaining at the bottom of the blood-bag, Spike wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and said. "Say what you will, but I know when a hen is preenin' her feathers for a bloke."

"Delusional," Xander agreed. "Nevertheless, I'm still not convinced this is real, any of it."

**ooooo**

Joining some of the other crew members in the strategy room. Liara sought out Shepard, signaling him over to join her. "They are cleaned up and having a meal, Shepard, though, what are we going to do with them once it is time to pull out again?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Kasumi has joined us, and said Coats has been acting strangely since we brought them here. I know he felt the rescue was a waste of time, and delayed the final battle, but she believes there is more to it."

"Has she offered anything other than suspicion?" asked the Asari. "I never understood her reasoning or method of following someone. Or did you ask her to keep tabs on the major?"

Shepard grinned a bit sheepishly. "I may have casually indicated that his behavior was a little off, and that I wish I could spend some time finding out more."

"Your cunning is a bit frightening at times, commander, "Liara teased. "Has she reported back to you?"

"Yeah. He's been making some calls, but here's the thing, they're not military related," he started to explain until a cloaked figure came into view right next to them." Kasumi! I've asked you how many times now, not to do that?"

"Says the infiltrator," the thief provoked good-naturedly. "I didn't get a good deal because he was being very hush-hush. I did hear him say something about the Watchers, as if they were some sort of order, or secret society. There was one thing that stood out, though. He talked about Buffy, saying she was the reason they'd all been a wasted resource."

"Anything else?" Shepard asked.

"Nope," said the thief. "He was pretty careful with his end of the call."

Shepard sent a private message using his omni-tool. "Maybe EDI can find something in all her downloads. I've asked her to join us."

"Yes, Shepard?" EDI said once she joined the small group. "How may I be of assistance?"

"EDI, you said you downloaded folklore and superstitions in human history?"

"I have," the AI confirmed. "Is there something specific you wish to know?"

"Vampires, Watchers, and… Buffy Summers." Shepard listed. "Give me any matches that come up, if any."

"Affirmative, Shepard," EDI said and then began her scans. "There are over two thousand entries on vampires."

"You scanned it all that quickly?" Liara asked doubtfully.

"She does that," Shepard answered for the AI. "It's quite handy, and hurries things along."

"As I was saying," The AI sounded slightly put-off. "There are too many vampire entries, however, Watchers. I had to encrypt ancient code dating back to the pre-Egyptian era. A Watcher is not merely a man or woman, but a soul that is reborn into a newborn after their mortal deaths. They are tasked with finding _the_ vampire slayer. Only one is chosen, and only _her_ death will trigger the next slayer's powers to manifest. A Watcher, depending upon the Slayer's needs, training, and origin, is assigned to their care.

"Vampires, and not the romance novel depiction type, are very dangerous—bloodthirsty predators, and soulless. That is where the Slayer comes in, controlling the population of vampires, but not limited to solely vampires, as they've also faced demons from other dimensions."

"This all sounds like a B rated horror vid," Shepard said in disbelief. "Can anyone confirm that Spike _is_ really a vampire? Buffy had mentioned in the cavern that he was… different."

"Yes," Liara said, recalling the conversation. "She claimed he had a human soul, and that he was one of only two vampires to ever possess one, that she knew of."

"We need to have a little chat with Coats," the commander said as he sent the major a message to meet up with him. "And then Buffy the slayer, and her pet vampire."

**ooooo**

**AN/**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. For those who've reviewed without the ability to reply, thank you as well! Lots more to come! I hope you enjoy!


	6. Watchers

**Chapter Five: Watchers**

On their way back to triage, Shepard instructed Liara, Kasumi, and now Garrus, to take a casual stance when Coats arrived. He didn't want to put the man on the defensive; he just wanted some answers.

Noticing their three unusual guests still sat at the dining table, Shepard held back and raised his hand for the others to stay back.

"Are you bloody mad?" it was Spike, Shepard recognized. "Offer to fight in the big bad? How do you know if all your bits are working right and proper?"

"Tell me, Spike, do you feel different?" the slayer asked, which Shepard perked up, curious: How did they feel after all that time in stasis?

"No, but it's not like we've been put to the test," Spike said, and the commander couldn't argue with that sort of logic.

"Want to be tested?" Shepard asked as he walked into the room. "Are you some sort of warrior?"

If EDI's data were true, then this woman was exactly that.

"Something like that," she admitted. "And yeah, I could go for a test or two."

"Why not start with the blonde bloodsucker," Coats offered as a suggestion. He'd quietly slipped in and had been leaning against the doorframe. "Best _it, _and I'll believe you're _the _Slayer they'd spent a century searching for."

"So you _do_ know something about this, Major," Shepard interrupted. "How about we get the short version, because, in case you haven't noticed, we have a war to win."

"I'm her Watcher," the major said pointedly.

Buffy gulped audibly. Shepard witnessed a war of emotions cross over her face. "Giles?" she quietly asked?"

"It doesn't work like that," he replied sharply. "When a Watcher dies, his or her knowledge is passed on to the next born in the lineage, as the same thing that happened to your Watcher. We are each our own person, but with millennia of knowledge ingrained into our memories.

"I've spent my entire life feeling like I was in search of something. You have any idea how tormenting that is, Duckie?"

The room was charged with tension, and the young woman stood, her eyes ablaze with rage. With preternatural speed, she lunged atop the major and pinned him to the ground. "I. Don't. Want. Or. Need. You. Watcher," she spat. Just as quickly, she leaped off the man, and added. "I've had enough of your Order. Giles was the only decent Watcher worth a damn."

"That so, Duckie?" he asked her, his voice full of condemnation. "Learned all there is to learn about the new world, already, have you?"

Coats sat up and righted himself. "I joined the Alliance after university, because it was the only way I could find some peace. My mind and body demanded I search, when there was nothing to be found. The Alliance gave me the ability to travel, never ceasing, and it mollified the instinct to be ever searching. "

Buffy turned on the man once more. "You want me to feel sorry for you? I've been trapped in a slime filled prison for the last 182 years, and you're pulling for all the sympathy cards?

"Imagine, "she continued. "Feeling, and knowing the world is spinning for years and years, and you can't join the ride."

Shepard had to admit, the heated argument had revealed things much faster than a tidy , little sit-down chat. The temperatures had risen too high, though, and it was time to put a stop to it.

"Coats," Shepard called for the major's attention. "You say you know how to train her. So how about an agreement between you two? Get her up to speed, test her, and see if any weapons appeal to her." Shepard looked over to the vampire and pointed. "Train that one, too, unless the folklore is a lie and he doesn't have super-human abilities."

The major bore an icy glare at the commander. "You did not just command me to throw-in with the bloody vampire! I outrank you, Shepard, or have you forgotten?"

"Yeah, you do," Shepard said with a grin. "Although, Anderson and Hackett really—really like me."

"Honestly, you'll go over my head on this?" Coats asked, incredulous.

"Honestly, "Shepard asserted.

**ooooo**

**AN**/ A second chapter in a day! It's short, but it fills in some of the questions from the prior chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Thank you Wintryone for getting out your polishing silks and offering pre-feed back on this chapter! You are nothing short of awesome!

And thank you, to those who've read, reviewed, or just stopped by!

I'd like to add one last thing. I love to make stuff up, therefore, the story being AU, I am not following perfect lore between the game or the TV show.


	7. Starman

**Chapter Six: Starman**

Pure, raw lean power, was all Shepard could see in the Vampire. He'd taken Vega down in a beat, and Garrus, who was known for his hand-to-hand, maybe a beat and a half. Liara's biotics were the only true challenge for the undead man. Even so, he could shake the effects off her attack fairly quickly.

Tali was next in line to go up against Spike, and was preparing a few sequences with her omni-tool. Shepard took the free moment to walk over and view Hammer troupes from one of the windows; they'd split up into tactical teams, readying for the final assault.

"Tali is a distance fighter. Try to avoid her drone once she sets it loose on you," EDI instructed.

"What's a—" Spike started to ask, but then he startled when an electrical pulse zapped through him. "Bleedin' hell!"

Rolling away from the drone in an attempt to avoid the pulses coming at him, Spike tried to gauge when the next shock would release. He failed, and failed again. After several jarring bolts, he leaped behind a section of broken wall, smashing a piece off with his fist and hurled the concrete fragment with such velocity, when it hit, the drone dispersed.

Now leaning on the sill of the window, Shepard asked Spike. "Any experience with weapons? Guns, flame throwers, you know, the standard stuff."

"A few," Spike said in mock modesty. "Been in a war, or three. Ever hear of 'em? World war one—two, and had a bit of a run with Vietnam."

"A patriotic vampire," Coats muttered.

"Not especially," Spike said casually. "I'm hard to kill, and meals were easy to come by, like a blood sucking buffet."

"All right," the commander interjected. "Enough. You're not winning any points with the major, acting like that."

Spike looked over at the seething officer and smirked. "I'd say I'm winning a few, mate."

Major Coats stormed out of the room, saying he had better things to do than consorting with bloodsuckers.

Spike just shrugged. "Someone's got their knickers in a twist."

"James," Shepard called his lieutenant over. "Take Spike to the armory, outfit him as best you can, and see what weapons he takes a shine to. Afterwards, take him to the end of the base and do some practice shooting."

"Loco. You seriously considering having them join the fight?"

"You saw him. James," Shepard pointed out. "We recruited Aria's crew, and Fangs could best any of her thugs."

Spike rose a dark brow. "Fangs?"

"James here likes nicknames," Shepard grinned at his lieutenant. "I just beat him to the punch."

"Right then," Spike ignored the joke between the two officers. "Let's go get some firepower."

Turning his attention to the slayer, Shepard watched while she stretched her limbs, easily seeing how limber and strong she was. Her body was lean, and it seemed inconceivable that someone so tiny could be a threatening powerhouse. Wandering thoughts, not of war and extinction, mingled with all of the darkness.

"She is impressively strong for a human," appraised EDI, now standing beside him, which was startling when he realized he hadn't noticed her move from the other side of the room. "Your line of sight lingers on areas that would suggest arousal, Shepard."

Shepard rolled his shoulders, shrugging off the AI's uncomfortable observations. "I'm just assessing her abilities, EDI."

"Indeed," she said with a teasing tone, no an AI should possess. "Miss Summers is aesthetically proportionate."

"Don't you have any new data to analyze?" Shepard asked, hoping she'd go observe someone else's behavior.

"No," EDI replied. "I am curious, however. The other male, the one they call Xander. What are your plans for him?"

In all honesty, he'd not thought about the young man much. "Any suggestions?"

"Yes," the AI quickly answered. "The safest place for a non-combat organic, would be aboard the Normandy. Perhaps he could assist in the galley, or aid doctor Chakwas in the med-bay."

"Huh," the commander pondered. "Why the Normandy? You'd have him on a warship, untrained, and unskilled?"

"On the ground is the least safe place for him. With the installation of the reaper IFF, the Normandy is indistinguishable from the reapers," she explained. "Therefore, the safest place."

He nodded and said. "Good thinking, EDI. We'll send him off with the others that won't be joining the ground attack."

EDI inclined her head, and took her leave. Shepard returned to watching Buffy perform a series of kicks and punches through the air. It was time to test the slayer.

"Ash," he beckoned her over. "You're up. One-on-one with Miss Summers."

Shaking her head, Ashley smirked. "You want me to fight that little slip of a girl? What if I break her?"

Motioning for Ash to walk with him, he responded. "And so the rumor is all hype, and we'll know whether we're wasting our time or not."

Buffy finished her warm-up routine and wiped her face with a towel. Her hair was pinned up in a sloppy, though, sexy bun… wait—no, Shepard halted his wayward thoughts. EDI and her damn suggestive comments had him off track.

"I'm pairing you two up," Shepard said as he pointed to the center of the room. "Do your worst, but no killing, or breaking body parts."

"Ready, princess?" Ashley taunted. "I'll try not to chip one of your nails, or muss up your hair, too much."

Standing back, Shepard detected a hint of humor in the slayer's eyes. It was obvious, she wasn't threatened by Ash's provoking remarks.

Buffy curtsied. "Better a princess who can kickity-kick your ass, than a brunette Barbie with clunky heeled, armored boots."

Ashley sneered and stormed the slayer, effectively knocking her off her feet. Shepard was about to call bullshit, as it seemed Ash was about to wipe the floor up with this young lady.

Before he could utter a word, the tides changed. The Slayer spun her legs and used the momentum to turn herself around, connecting with the backs of Ashley's knees and bringing her down hard to the floor. Buffy leapt up with ease, did a backward flip, grabbing and pulling Ash over with her and pinning her against a desk. Her elbow had been poised over his squadmate's throat, ready to crush her windpipe.

His eyes raked down over the two women, and he saw that Summers had removed Ash's pistol from hits holster with her other hand, and had it pointed and pressed into her belly. Ashley got in the first blow, but Summers recovered with a fatal counter attack within seconds.

"Good work ladies," the commander praised them both. "We'll line up Liara next, and then—"

"You," the slayer added, bringing him up short. "You're the savior of the stars, and death dealer to all the baddies, right?"

"Citadel," He corrected her. "Savior of the Citadel, and big baddies."

Shepard couldn't stop the crooked smile that possessed his mouth, and he felt like he'd just been called out on the playground during recess by a mini-bully. Admittedly, he also felt an exhilaration; the prospect to test her out himself, and feel her moves… with his own hands, had been so incredibly tempting.

"Oh, this, I've got to see," Ashley jeered. "Don't be too hard on her, commander. Every battle needs a princess to save in the end."

"Says the brunette Barbie as she pulls herself off the floor," Buffy fired back.

"Ash," Shepard spoke pointedly. "Go get geared up and ready. You're on the ground team with me."

"But—" Ashley sputtered.

"Now!" Shepard barked. "That's an order."

"Good fight, Barbie!" Buffy yelled as Ashley walked away.

Scrubbing a hand over his face after watching his crew member retreat from the area, his gaze shot back to Miss Summers. He spoke to the slayer in a firm, yet, not unkindly tone "I know Ash is a bit… rough around the edges, socially speaking. She's a good soldier, though. So try and play nice, okay?"

She shrugged. "That goes both ways, Starman."

Again, the amused smile he offered was beyond his control. What was it about this tightly packaged dynamite that had him so… enthralled?

"Agreed," he conceded. "I'll speak with her, too"

Carrying out another series of stretches, he watched her body bend and move fluidly. She rolled her head around to loosen any tension, and then she challenged him. "You and me, Starman. Then maybe you'll stop doubting my ability."

This time he laughed aloud. "Caught that, did you?"

She smiled, a predacious, beaming grin. "Let's do this."

They circled one another, both trying to find a weak point and exploit it. She was like a panther, light on her feet, and deadly graceful.

He moved in on her when she back flipped atop a desk, and planted her left foot firmly on its surface while she roundhouse kicked him with her right, aiming for his head. He'd barely deflected the impact. Shepard reached for her ankle. He knew if he could wrap his fingers around the smallest part of the limb, he could bring her down.

Or so he thought.

Pushing off the desktop with her left foot, she went airborne and twirled herself in the air, breaking free of his grasp, and landed steadily with both feet on the floor.

Damn, she was fast.

Shepard wasn't as fast as her, but he had years of tactical training. It may have been considered cheating, but these were moves she would likely face out on the battle field. He cloaked himself and rolled away from her. She spun around in search of him, and yelled, calling him a chicken.

He stifled a chuckle and went in for the money-move. Her third spin around, he got behind her, scooping her up behind the knees, and torso. His cloak deactivated and he tightened his grip so that she couldn't wiggle away.

Wickedly, she grinned up at him, arched her back, and pushed out with her legs, somersaulting through the air, using his own arms to push herself off.

It happened so fast, he didn't see her next move. Shepard felt small hands grab the collar of his armor, her feet came flying over his head and out in front of him. The Slayer pulled him over, and forced their bodies into a ball, until she rolled on top and straddled his chest, pinning him underneath her.

"Uncle?" she asked with a breathy voice.

Shepard placed his hands gently on each of her thighs. His piercing blue eyes fixed on her hazel ones. She blushed, and he had to admit, it was cute, and also his opening. With lightning speed, he gripped under both her legs and flipped her back, using the momentum to pull himself forward and kick out from under her. She was now trapped under him, and he lowered his head next to her ear and whispered. "Impressive."

Neither of them moved, and stared into each other's eyes until there was an obvious, awkward cough coming from the doorway.

Spike and James stood side by side, arms loaded up with weapons.

"She likes that sort of foreplay," the vampire quipped.

"Muy caliente," Vega drawled.

**ooooo**

**AN/**A weekend chapter. I'll resume Monday, same time, same fantasy channel! Thank you for stopping by, reading, reviewing, and adding to favorites!

Thanks goes out to Wintryone, and my husband for their beta'awesomeness!


	8. Room By Room

**Chapter Seven: Room By Room – Part 1 **

Returning to triage, Liara tended to a new wave of injured soldiers. Guilt laid heavily on her heart, patching the men and women up, only to send them back out to fight. Logically, she knew there was no other option; they'd have no one left to win this war if the injured weren't sent back out. Only the worst cases were sheltered and taken away from the battle.

After patching up her last patient, Liara thought back to the rescue, her mind fixated on one of their new arrivals. The vampire—Spike was a mythical conundrum to her.

The vampire, which still baffled her, lingered like a tickle in the back of her mind. Human folklore and fairy tales had never proved to be true, until now, that is. She'd never admit it to anyone else, but Liara stole away bits of time, looking up vampire lore. Most of it seemed ridiculous, and likely was, though, some lore held true to what the slayer had explained to them in the cavern.

In those first few minutes after their rescue, Miss Summers had dangerously placed herself between the vampire, and Vega. The lieutenant had an open wound; the vampire caught the scent, and it made him ravenous.

Spike had stopped his attack by his own will once he'd realized _it was… real_. That he and his friends had truly been freed from their strange prison.

As if her thoughts summoned him, Liara turned to the sound of rustled clothing behind her. She felt a twinge of nervousness, and lamely greeted him. "Hello."

"Hello to you, too, Bluebird," Spike said with a chuckle. "Do I make you anxious, love?"

Annoyance prevailed over her jumpiness. "Must you call me that? I have a—"

"I know, darling," he said a little too brash for her liking. "Liara, a lovely name for a beautiful bluebird."

"You're impossible," she said in frustration.

How did this man get under her skin so easily? Changing tack, she asked."Why are you here?"

"May I?" he asked while pointing to the clear glass cooler. "Still feeling a bit peckish, is all. Entombed for nearly two centuries will do that to a fella."

She sighed inwardly. "Bottom shelf," she instructed. "Those are the least used blood types. Vent the IV plug, and stand it up in the thermal-unit. To get it at two degrees above body temperature, set it for twenty-two seconds."

After pulling the bag of blood from the cooler, and placing it in the thermal-unit, he ran his fingers over the strange panel, and said. "Sorry, pet. I've no idea how to set this thing."

"And?" she asked huffily.

"And what?" he inquired with some confusion. "I need a bit of assistance?"

Liara placed her hand on each of her hips and slightly tilted her head. "Humans practice manners in this era, too."

"Right," Spike muttered. "Will you please… have a heart, and help a sorry bloke with his meal?"

The corner of her mouth twitched with amusement. "That's better—I suppose."

Retrieving the blood bag after the timer signaled it had finished warming, Spike took a seat on one of the crates she'd placed out for them earlier. He popped the cap, but before taking a sip, he asked. "Mind if have teatime here, pet? Or do my culinary requirements give you the heebie-jeebies?"

Liara thought of the strange words, and said. "I don't even know what heebies are, or jeebies, for that matter."

"Just askin' if it bothers you, Bluebird," he clarified. "Humans don't take well to my diet. Probably one of the reasons why vampires are considered such a nasty lot."

"That," she added, "and all the death and carnage typically left in their wake."

"True that, pet," he agreed. "Although, having a soul, plus being a vampire, really takes the piss right out of a chap. All that pillage and carnage business shoots right through to the humanity in me. Painfully speaking."

Liara considered what he'd said, and although she had a long list of questions, she filtered them down to just a few that seemed more vital to her. "Buffy said in the cavern, you had retrieved your soul, and won it back, giving you a modicum of your humanity back. How does one _retrieve_ their soul?"

"That, love," he began, but then he looked down at the half finished bag of blood and something dark and painful crept into his eyes. "A story for another time, maybe when impending doom isn't afoot, yeah?"

Liara sat on the crate next to him, and placed her hand over his free one. His skin was cooler than any human she'd ever come into physical contact with, but not uncomfortably so. "I am sorry if I've caused you any grief. My curious nature can take over my sense of empathy at times."

"No pain here, Bluebird," he promised. "Only memories now. To be honest, I've blocked a good bit of all that out."

Asari shared a similar trait with humans. The mind protected the psyches from traumatic events when unable to process them in a healthy way. She wondered if it was the same for him.

"Do you feel pain?" she plucked another question from her vitals list. "If you are physically harmed, that is."

He nodded slightly. "Not like a human would. That'd take a bloody hell of a lot to feel that sort of hurt. I heal faster, and I can compartmentalize the pain—put it in the back of my mind."

"Fascinating," she said brightly, her curiosity in hyper-drive.

"Hey," he said a bit sharply. "Next you'll tell me that you're some sort of science type."

Her skin grew warm, and her embarrassment, evident. "I'm sorry. I am, as you say, a science type. But not the type that dissects organics. I'm an archeologist, with a very inquisitive nature, it would seem."

"A finder of all things old," he jested. "I'm at least four hundred years old, if you add the time spent in the jelly prison. That old enough to keep you interested, Birdie?"

Her eyes grew wide when she realized he'd just teased her. What confused her, though, she swore he was flirting, too.

"Why do you call me bluebird?" she demanded, and waited patiently while he finished his meal.

Spike tossed the empty bag into the garbage receptacle from where he sat and pulled his hand out from underneath Liara's. She'd forgotten all about her hand still being there.

How odd.

Graciously, he got up from the crate and came around to stand behind her. His movements were slow and deliberate. Liara swore she could feel him smiling, and then she froze still. His cool breath tickled her ear and he softly spoke. "These elegant lines that meet at a point," he outlined her hair tentacles with his fingertip, dragging it slowly back to where they met behind her head. "You are majestic like a beautiful bird."

She shivered under his touch.

Air, she needed air to breathe. The room was warm—too warm, and she wanted to gasp and fill her lungs with cooling oxygen. She wanted to protest, to speak, maybe even yell, but her mouth had gone dry, and her tongue felt thick.

Had she been stricken with fear—no, she felt strangely safe and had no desire to flee or fight.

"You smell sweeter than flowers after a spring shower, love," he said, his voice full of allurement.

Seduction! Was he trying to seduce her? Or… she gulped audibly and forced her mouth to work. "Are you going to bite me?"

"No," he whispered. "I have other ideas… if the bluebird isn't afraid to fly."

Liara felt… well… angry, and as irrational as it was, she was insulted. "Why not?" she demanded.

He laughed heartily, and to say he was pleased was an understatement. "You want me to take a little taste, doll?"

Crossing her arms over her midriff, she replied petulantly."No. Well, maybe—for the sake of science."

Goddesses strike her down, Liara silently pleaded. What was her problem? Maybe he had magical abilities that befuddled her mind.

Long fingers cupped the side of her face and he gently urged her to tilt her head to the side. Dipping his head down, his lips hovered dangerously close. "I can taste you in other ways, my sweet Liara"

Her name—he said her name and it was full of white heat and temptation. She nodded infinitesimally and closed her eyes. His lips touched hers, soft and sweetly at first. There was something, a little charge that ignited between them, and she reached up uninhibitedly, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

When they parted, he stroked her cheek, and a satisfied smile carved into his mouth. "See you at the end, Bluebird. There is more—much more, where that came from," he vowed, and added. "If you want it."

Liara gazed after him as he walked off, leaving her elated, and more discombobulated that ever before.

**ooooo**

**AN/ **Room By Room, will be done in individual chapters. I have a few, and I wanted each private conversation to have depth.

Thank you all. The reviews, follows and favorites are better than ice cream with sprinkles!

Thanks to Wintryone, and my husband. Their polishing silks add a touch of shine and glimmer to my words!

I said see ya Monday, right? *shrugs* I was inspired!


	9. Room By Room II

**Chapter Eight: Room By Room – Part II**

His blood sang after their sparring match. Shepard laughed to himself, Garrus' words ringing through his memories. _Turians spar before a battle to relieve stress. _The match between him and the slayer did the exact opposite.

Tali had taken Miss Summers to the armory so that she could gear up. Shepard on the other hand, needed a quick shower. Correction. A cold, quick shower. He couldn't remember the last time his body had responded so acutely from another's touch. He'd been the lone soldier, leader, and spearhead ever since all this madness with Geth, Collectors, and Reapers began.

Slipping into the wet-room, unseen, he stripped down, and without even testing the water, he opened the valve and let the cool spray rain down over him. When the water made contact with his skin, he felt a chill, gooseflesh rose over his body, and his muscles tightened.

The cold shower theory proved ineffectual.

Shutting off the valve, he stood under the warm air blower to dry off. The door softly creaked and he called out, saying the room was occupied.

A feminine voice startled him "Looks like you're finishing up."

He turned around in the dimly lit room, and even in the low light, her silhouette was unmistakable. Shepard, completely exposed, Buffy only steps away from where he was situated in all his naked glory.

Her eyes travelled unabashedly over him from head to toe. Shepard didn't reach for his clothing; he stood casually, watching her, watching him.

After gliding her tongue over her lips, she complimented his physique. "Somehow I knew there'd be no disappointments."

"That so?" Shepard queried as he took a single step closer to her. "Anything in particular you happen to admire?"

Taking a single step of her own, she closed the distance between them. "I'm an all or nothing kind of girl."

The heat generated between them felt alive, and curled around their bodies invitingly.

"You're overdressed," Shepard said huskily with a hint of command behind it. This woman was no dinner and a movie sort of gal, either.

Obviously, she was an adrenaline junkie, like himself. Strength was sexy. Power, an aphrodisiac, and they were both drawn to it—addicted to it.

Slowly, she taunted and teased as she stripped, her clothing pooling to the floor at their feet. "Battle endorphins," she said as her bra hit the floor alongside the other discarded items. Like Shepard, she wore her nakedness with finesse. "There's something super erotic, when you don't waste them all on deathiness and destruction."

Shepard dominated the pace. He drew her to him, and lifted her up. "Put your legs around my waist."

Buffy obeyed in her own way, displaying her own dominance. Her legs wrapped tightly around him like a vice grip. Her powerful body enveloped him; sending them both into a frenzy, as they sought each other's pleasure.

There was no hesitation, no tenderness or softly spoken words. Instead, they came together with the force of two warriors, with a passion only one who has faced, and cheated death can provoke.

Several shelves, the body dryer, and one of the empty water tanks took quite a bit of damage during their tryst in the shower room. Shepard sat with his back leaned up against the wall, while the slayer's back was pressed against his chest. Both sated, a little battered, but no worse for the wear. Together they assessed the damage in the room.

Buffy turned in Shepard's arms and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Reckon we can be sneaky, and slip out of here without having to own up to this?"

John laughed. "Does it matter? We're thirty minutes from deploying for the mission."

"Oh," she whispered. "Maybe a reaper thingy will blow up the shower room."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "We can only hope," he teased. "Let's go win a war."

Geared up, locked and loaded, the powerful duo walked side by side into the war room. It was time to kick some ass.

* * *

**AN/** Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed, or added to favorites. For those who have left reviews with no way to reply, you have my thanks from here.

Special thanks to Wintryone and her magical word arranging. She is amazing when it comes to finding those missing nuances I sometimes miss! And to my husband, who blows me away with his willingness eye-spy my grammar!


	10. Room By Room Part III

**Chapter Nine: Room By Room – Part III **

**(Final of the segments)**

Angry armored footsteps echoed through the ruined building. Xander, Spike, and Tali looked up to see a furious Ashley storming their way.

"Wonder what's got her in a snit?" Tali asked as she watched Williams slam her shotgun down on the table and dismantle it. She then added, "This time."

Methodically, Ash inspected each component of her firearm. She was keyed up and muttered incoherently, a few words escaped that Tali was able to pick up on. _Shepard—dog—miniature piece of fluff_.

Xander quietly observed the soldier, the manic way she assembled her shotgun made him a little edgy. She reminded him of a loose cannon, ready to aim and fire at whatever pissed her off. "I take it Barbie-badass is a little temperamental?"

"He does speak," Spike patted Xander on the back. " Welcome back to the living, chap. And coming from me, you have to appreciate the irony."

Tali wasn't sure she understood the pun, but she answered Xander. "She is… a bit high strung at times. James can get her to calm down, and even loosen up, although even he's tiring of her mood swings."

"Man troubles," Spike observed. "I've seen enough birds in my day battling the little green-eyed-monster."

"That's ridiculous," Tali disagreed. "There is only one man she's ever shown interest in, and he's been unavailable to anyone—in that capacity, anyway."

Next was her pistol, which seemed to be taking on a lot of abuse. Ash broke it down, each individual piece treated like a grievous offender.

"I had better go talk to her," Tali said with some hesitation. She turned to the two men before walking away from the table. "You two have my back? Just in case I'm in danger of friendly fire."

"At your service, pet," Spike mischievously offered and flashed the quarian a cheeky grin.

"Right," Tali replied, confused whether he had just agreed, or not. She tentatively made her way over to the Lt. Commander.

Turning their attention to the two women now engaged in conversation, Xander hmm'd and leaned his back against the wall. "She seemed a little frightened to go over there."

Spike smirked playfully. "Yeah, she did. Don't let that sweet accent, and friendly personality fool you. That lass comes with a sugar coated candy shell, filled with a deadly center."

Several minutes had passed since Tali joined Ashley at her makeshift work table. They were both speaking in hushed tones, but the female soldier had been expressively animated. Her hand gestures and facial expressions indicated anger, disgust, and maybe some damaged pride.

Spike honed in on the conversation with his acute vampire hearing. "What we have here, fella, is a classic case of a woman scorned."

Xander considered that for a moment. "What, because Buffy bested her in a sparring match?"

Chuckling with amusement, Spike couldn't help but wonder how the daft bloke ever landed himself a lady. "Our little Buffy got herself a pre-battle shag with the beefy hero, and that bird has got her feathers ruffled."

Xander sighed in quiet frustration. He'd never understood Buffy's choice in men. Often emotionally unavailable, and it didn't matter if they were saints or sinners, they were always scary death dealers. Shaking the image from his mind, he deflected by asking,"What is it with you, and birds and feathers? Some kind of kinky, vampire fixation?"

Spike rose from his seat, and pulled on his leather, kevlar lined jacket. "C'mon, time to meet the blokes in charge of this bloody war. And if you're good, I'll tell you all about birds and feathers when you're old enough."

Xander scowled at the retreating vampire, and hung back until he was out of sight, choosing to walk with Tali, if she'd allow it. And she did. The two left Ashley, still assembling her firearm, but not before Tali reminded her it was time to rendezvous in the war room.

* * *

**AN/ **I've done these little Room By Room segments to show how people can act during the direst of times. I want to show how the pending war, and possible doom can affect them. Braving last chances, emotions running high, and strange friendships forming out of dire circumstances. Next up. The battle plan!

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding to favs and follows. I love hearing from you all!

Thanks to my husband and Wintryone for going over my work, and giving it a shine!


	11. Bollocks

**Chapter Ten: Bollocks**

Entering the battle room, Shepard and Buffy joined Admiral Anderson, Major Coats, and a portion of his squad. Ashley, Tali, and the newcomers had yet to join them.

"Commander," Anderson nodded. "We're nearly ready to go over the strategy and split off into teams."

While waiting, Shepard looked down at the crude tabletop, and scanned the hologram map. He located the drop point and followed the path his team would penetrate so that they could enter the beam. Grim reality settled in—many were going to die so that a few could succeed. Brave soldiers all, each one would go into the fight fully aware that most of Hammer wouldn't survive.

The sounds of footsteps pulled his attention away from the diagram. "Ashley is behind us," Tali explained. "She was finishing up readying her weapons."

Shepard gave Tali a quick gesture with his hand, and regarded the doorway, waiting for his last crew member. When he spotted her ambling up the concrete plank, her demeanor screamed… hostile.

"She's a moody Barbie," Buffy observed. "Is she always like this?"

"Not always," Shepard muttered. The lieutenant commander's temperament had worsened since their chat at Apollo's café. "It's a long story."

"Girl has the mushy crush on the commander," Buffy assessed. "And the commander politely turned her down, stammering on about friends and professionalism."

"Okay. Maybe not such a long story," Shepard mused and turned to his lieutenant. "James," he called and then pointed through the doorway towards Williams. "Field that one, please. See if you can work your magic on her, again."

Vega rolled his eyes, rotated his shoulders and cracked the tightness out of his neck. "Sure thing, Loco," he agreed reluctantly. "Call of duty and all."

Making his rounds around the room, Shepard spoke privately to each of his crew members, trying to get a feel for their morale and readiness. It never ceased to amaze him—his team always gung ho, ready to follow him into the pits of hell. Over half of them had been with him since the beginning of this mess. Saren, the Geth, and the collectors; now, the mother of all Armageddons were awaiting them all.

He really needed a vacation.

Ash and Vega joined the rest of the group, Williams seemed more calm, but still brooding.

Anderson announced he was ready to go over the battle plans. "Commander."

"Sir," Shepard acknowledged.

"Only seventy percent of Hammer has reported in," the Admiral pointed out.

Shepard rubbed his chin with concern. "Can we count on more making it?"

The admiral's lips set in a hard line. "There are some stragglers still en-route, but the bulk that is still intact, has arrived."

"Every moment wasted here, the reapers gather strength," Shepard groused.

Over his comm, Anderson instructed the battalion leaders to report to HQ, and wait for his next set of orders. He returned to the hologram and explained how the commander, along with a small group would cut a swath down the center, breaking through reaper forces and make a mad-dash for the beam.

The strategy was clear enough, if not for the destroyer that positioned itself between the drop point and the beam. The collectors were not the suicide mission, thought Shepard. They were merely a warm up for the true one-way trip.

"Bollocks!" exclaimed the vampire. "I don't bloody know who put this shite plan together, but they should be sent off to the galley to peel the veggies."

"Excuse me?" the Admiral asked in annoyance. "I suppose you are an authority on battle strategy?"

"Spike is right," Buffy agreed. "I would have interjected, too, but with my shiny manners."

Nodding at the Slayer, Spike turned back to the Admiral. "A sight better than you, boss-man. That's flippin' recklessness. The only bodies getting to that beam will be in bits and pieces."

Noticing Anderson was about to order the vampire to be tossed out a window, Shepard chose to hear what the platinum-blonde haired man had to say. He lifted his hand to quell the argument and asked, "What would you suggest, Spike?"

Raising his brow in surprise, Spike pointed out a few facts none of them had considered. "First off, in war, you use your environment to your advantage. You don't run off half-cocked right into the enemy's arms. We're not meeting up for a cricket match. They want to bloody wipe us out."

"And…" the commander encouraged him to continue."

And…" Spike repeated. "You're going to lose every flippin' soldier out there. "The vampire walked around the battle holo and pointed to a few key areas. "Have your best snipers up high, surrounding the minions so's they can pluck them off, while you take a team through the old sewers, or maybe along the subway tracks."

"We've not used the subways in over fifty years," Anderson explained.

"Yeah?" the vampire rolled his eyes. "Did you go fillin' in all the tunnels?"

Accessing his omni-tool, Shepard looked up diagrams for London's old sewer tunnels and subway tracks. In doing so, he found that they had been abandoned, rather than filled in, and some of the old tunnels were used as access points for water treatment plants.

"He's right,' Shepard pointed out after enlarging the schematics and adding a layer over the original designs. "There are hundreds of tunnels throughout the city, several of which run right under the beam."

Roughly grabbing the vampire's arm, Shepard pulled him close. "And one more thing, Admiral Anderson has earned the respect we give him. If you ever address him like that again, you'll not have to worry about reapers. We clear?"

Spike pulled his arm out of the commander's grasp. "As a bell, mate."

"Very well," the Admiral conceded, if not a bit grudgingly. "If we're going to change our plan, we need to do it ASAP."

Together, Shepard and Spike mapped out where they could enter the tunnels. As luck would have it, there was a closed off subway entrance only two blocks from their current locale.

After marking their starting point on the map, Shepard explained the new plan of attack. "We'll go through the broken buildings, rather than out in the open. Once we reach the old tunnel entrance, we'll figure out how we can create or force an opening."

"Explosives," Vega said a little too excitedly. He shrugged and added, "Always worked for me."

"Noted, Lieutenant," Shepard agreed, though, he knew they'd need precision and finesse _not_ to collapse the tunnels.

"Once we arrive near the beam, we'll all have to be ready to jump, and move like our asses are on fire," Shepard said, and then added, "because there is a good chance we will be—on fire that is."

With the new battle plan ready, it was time to pick his team, and send out the remaining soldiers as support.

"Listen up people," Buffy called over the chattering. She stepped to the center of the room. "I know we're new here, and you all have no idea what we're worth in a battle. Xander, Spike, and I have put the stompity-smack-down on a few apocalyptic battles here on earth.

"We fight with every last breath, or we do that dying thing, and I for one, have plans after these over-grown roach-like things are given a good Raid bug bomb.

"Commander," Buffy reached for him to join her. She took his hand and held it. "We're all yours, big guy."

Shepard looked around the room at all the expectant faces. His team knew he'd have a speech before they pulled out. He leaned down and whispered in Buffy's ear. "You stole my moment."

* * *

**AN**/ Sorry for the delay. Thank you everyone for R&R, or just stopping by. Thanks to Wintryone and my husband for beta-awesomeness.


	12. Rats

**Chapter Eleven: Rats**

Standing in front of his crew, old and new, Shepard held a data-pad in his hand, ready to issue his final orders. Choosing the team that would descend into the tunnels with him had not been easy. He wanted EDI and Xander to rendezvous with the Normandy. Joker would come for a final pickup and the rest would either be ground support, or with him.

"James, Liara, Tali, Spike, Buffy and Javik, you're with me," Shepard called out orders. "Be ready to jump in fifteen."

He looked up from the roster. "Williams and Garrus. I want you both to hit up the armories and gather all the grenades and heavy weapons ammo, start issuing them out to each squad leader."

Shepard turned directly to Garrus. "I want you leading the snipers. Position them at high points inside and outside of HQ. Only shoot or send grenades into the reaper forces. Do not attempt to take down the destroyer. I have plans set in motion for that thing. We need to keep our forces at a safe blasting distance."

After checking his scope, Garrus attached his rifle on its clip. "I take it the Normandy is going to be showing her teeth?"

"Joker is flying in now to do a pickup," Shepard explained. "The Normandy transmitting the same signature as the reapers, comes in handy. Joker is going to fly in low, and take that bastard out."

"Nice," Garrus praised. "Too bad we don't have an entire fleet of Normandy ships."

"Agreed," Shepard said and then turned to Ashley. "Ash, you're with Coats' team. He'll be splitting his squad into four units. Your task will be ground-side. Clear reaper forces and get soldiers away from the destroyer so Joker can get a clear shot. After, you'll regroup and get yourselves clear. Those who," he paused and swallowed, his tongue felt thick and his mouth went dry. "Get under cover and stay safe."

If she was moody before, Ashley was in a fiery rage now. "Bullshit, sir," she spat. "I should be going with you—I mean, your team."

"It wasn't a request, Williams," Shepard said sternly. "We all have our part."

Ashley was a good soldier with a clear view of right and wrong. She'd never compromise a mission, though, she had no hesitation sharing her opinion when she had a disagreement. Honestly, he liked that about her, but she was coming into her own, and he knew she had leader quality.

"Look, Ash. You'll be leading a large squad, and they need someone like you to get them through this. You'd not let them down, any more than I would you. I know you are ready for this, and you've proven yourself over and over again," Shepard paused and placed an armored hand on Williams' shoulder. "Now get your ass out there, and prove I'm not wrong."

Ashley straightened her posture and saluted Shepard. It was unnecessary indoors, but it was not about protocol, it was about her resolve. "Aye—aye, sir! And Commander?"

Shepard was about to turn and join his own team. "Yeah?"

"I'll enjoy proving you wrong. Get the job done and get _your_ ass back here, intact, sir."

He couldn't help the quirk of his lips. "Copy that, LC."

Everyone else had dispersed, leaving Shepard and his small team to finish loose ends, and make their way down to the old subway tunnel. "All right. Everyone. You know the mission, and the objective. If we find any reaper forces underground, don't get yourself trapped in tight spaces and yell out if you're in trouble," Shepard instructed as he looked into the eyes of each squad member. "No heroes here. We look out for each other and get to that beam."

Pacing the floor, the commander steepled his fingers together. "We've never faced an enemy like this. Be ruthless, stay sharp, but take heart and remember why we fight. For all those who have died already—for all who will fall this day, and for all those who will have a future once we win this war!"

Warm, small hands laced into his, and Shepard looked down at the golden-haired warrior. She grinned up at him. "See, I didn't steal your moment. You have very good moments, soldier boy."

"Remind me to show you the difference between a boy and a man once we win this thing," Shepard teased and swooped her up effortlessly and kissed her dizzily.

"Already reminded," she murmured as he set her feet back on the ground. "Let's do this."

Shepard nodded in agreement and ordered his team to move.

"Time to climb down the rabbit hole, mates," Spike cheered as they left the building. "Alice is waiting on the other side!"

"Who is this Alice?" Javik asked with some confusion.

"As in, Alice in Wonderland," Buffy explained. "They're just old fairy tales."

Javik shook his head. "Humans and their nonsense. How you ever learned to walk upright is a mystery."

While the others chattered, likely due to nervousness, Spike and Shepard led the way through the broken buildings. They reached a walkway next to the road. "I think this is it," Shepard pointed to the map on his omni-tool, and surveyed the area. "James. Time for your toys. Don't collapse anything, we only need a hole large enough to drop down into."

"On it!" Vega said and jumped into action.

Setting the small explosive on a timer, the squad took cover until the blast was over and debris settled.

Peering into the hole, Shepard helped lower James and Javik to make sure the path was clear. Once he got the okay, he helped the rest of his crew down. Buffy was last to descend before he leapt down.

"I hope there are no rats," the slayer said with a shudder. "I really—really hate rats."

Shepard grinned. "Demons and vampires, sure, no problem. But rats? That is where you draw the line? Rodents?"

"Hello," Buffy said huffily. "Beady eyes, twitchy noses, and those long tails! Gross!"

"Okay… then," Shepard drawled with a hint of amusement. "I'll kill the rats, you can take on the cannibals."

Stopped in his tracks, the commander couldn't believe what she did next. The mighty vampire slayer stuck out her tongue and walked off in a snit.

"Welcome to my world, mate," Spike said with a chuckle. "Better you than me, I say."

"Yeah," Shepard agreed. "It's a tough job, but I think I'm up for the task."

The vampire smirked and walked on ahead and took point with Vega. Shepard shook his head. He decided in that moment, they would win this.


End file.
